otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Members of La Paloma
Sif = | |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 136|HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Month = August|Day = 16th|Year = 1967|CurrentAge = 29|Birthplace = Lincoln, Vermont|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Trance|Power Effect 1 = By entering a deep meditative state, Sif is able to travel into someone else’s dreams. She can use this to communicate with anyone who is asleep and even interact with their dream world but can not harm the dreamer. Unfortunately if an evil spirit or demonic presence is invading the dreamer’s mind they can injure or even kill Sif.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = History *The first member of the secret organization known as La Paloma to introduce herself in the story. *She sought out the help of Mandy Lane and Isaac Abraham to aid her against the demon possessed Ricky. *Sif was unable to stay near Ricky’s lair as his demonic power had grown so powerful that it made her physically ill to be around. *While Mandy Lane was in the hospital she visited her and left the mark of La Paloma on her neck, a blessing that countered the demon curse left on her by Aibhleann. Hailey caught wind of this and snuck into the hospital dressed as a nurse and weakened the blessing. *Studied Demonology for two years. *Carried around a Gen 1 Glock 17 for protection. *She sacrificed herself to protect Mandy Lane from the monsters in her dreams. *After she died she ascended into Heaven and regained the memories of her angelic origin. *She returned to Pinesville, with a group of archangels, to deal with the invading demons that haunted Mandy Lane. No one is able to remember this event. }}}} |-|Alexe = | |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 157|HairColor = Red|EyeColor = Blue|Month = April|Day = 30th|Year = 1962|CurrentAge = 32|Birthplace = Statesville, North Carolina|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = The angel is able to make their self invisible and completely unnoticeable to humans, animals and technology. Higher tier beings such as angels, demons and monsters may be able to detect users of this ability at close range. Image of the Invisible cannot be maintained while an enemy has focus on the user.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Touch|Power Effect 2 = Alexe's touch is capable of calming an individual, lulling them to sleep, or removing a Curse set upon them. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Almighty|Power Effect 3 = A powerful ability unique to Arcangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. A demon possessing a human will not be protected and will suffer final death. Smite requires a lot of concentration and if Alexe is too physically or mentally weak it may not work on higher tier demons. Fallen angels are immune. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = History *Alexe was a normal human who gave an angel permission to possess him. An unknown event caused both of them to lose their memories and the two entities are now completely unaware of the other's presence. This has effectively caused them to become one person. *His amnesia has removed his unquestionable faith in God, causing many of his angel powers to no longer work. *Alexe thinks himself human and that his abilities are gifts from above. *He does not age, causing many to think he's still a teenager. *Despite his biological immortality he can still be killed. *A freak accident that left a man dead in North Carolina lead La Paloma to find Alexe at the age of 17. They offered him guidance and safety from those that may want to study him or abuse his abilities. He has stayed in this secret organization ever sense. *He was recently asked by La Paloma to watch Lucas and Yuri and evaluate how dangerous they are. While the group was asleep in the Bellagio Hotel he took the opportunity to check if the demon inside the Twins had any control over them. *Alexe was unable to graduate High School after the accidental discovery of his powers. *Used to be on the Water Polo team and still sometimes wears his letterman jacket. *Has access to Tartarus through a secret network of hidden portals discovered by him. **These portals can only be accessed by Angels who have learned to speak latin as the passage must be read in that language. *He has shown signs of being physically stronger than a normal human, which explains how he is able to fight in Tartarus when he must get up close to smite a monster. *His invisibility does not rely on a power source like Yuri, rather it is connected to his will and presence around others. }}}} |-| Maggie = | |ProfilePic = MaggieProfile.png|CharacterName = Magdalene "Maggie" Anderson|Sigil = |Height = 5'3"|Weight = 135|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = August|Day = 16th|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 20|Birthplace = Olympia, Washington|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Lesser Fallen Angel}}|Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Touch|Power Effect 1 = Maggie can remove any negative effects from someone she touches, this includes wounds, sicknesses, diseases, and even curses. However when she does this these effects transfer to her in full. If she transfers 5 or more negative effects to herself, she gains the ability to use |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Blessing|Power Effect 2 = Once per day, Maggie can pray to instantly remove 1 curse, affliction, or sickness from herself; or she can fully heal one of her wounds.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = For 5 minutes, Maggie conjures a sheen of light. While under this effect she is temporarily healed of all afflictions, wounds, and curses, and gains immunity from all effects. When the effect ends all previous negative effects are regained. Can only be used once per day. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = *La Paloma found and recruited her in late January of '96, not long after Mandy Lane woke from her coma. *She has always been able to heal others, but the power used to scare her, so she rarely used it. She turned to God to help her understand her power. **La Paloma taught her not to fear her power, and how to better understand and utilize it. **She's a devout Catholic, going to church every Sunday. *She plays a Female Human Holy Knight in DnD **Her Holy Knight specializes in taking a great deal of damage, and is the group's anti-undead character. *Plays mono-white. More specifically a Cleric Tribal Deck. *She graduated from Lakeside Highschool, which is the school Ezekiel goes to, last year. *Has had a crush on Samson for a long time. *She's a bit overweight because she eats too many sweets and garlic bread, though she's not really a lazy person. *Like Alexe, Maggie doesn't know what she is. Unlike Alexe however, the Angel within her appears to be dormant, and her human personality has always been dominant. It's likely that Maggie somehow became the angel's vessel soon after she was born. **This circumstance makes her unique, as to her knowledge she never voluntarily allowed an Angel to inhabit her body.}}}} }}}} |-|Naomi = | |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 134|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = January|Day = 31st|Year = 1968|CurrentAge = 28|Birthplace = Moreno Valley, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Enchant|Power Effect 1 = Holy water blessed by Naomi has an additional effect. When thrown or splashed by her onto a human, animal, monster, demon or angel it will paralyze them indefinitely until the water is wiped away or dries up.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = History *A member of La Paloma and one of the organization's nurses. **Apart from her secret life, she works as a nurse at Loma Linda University Medical Center. *She's the nurse that treated many of the characters that were wounded in My Dear Sister. *Has pleaded with Maggie to never use her powers on anyone with severe wounds unless she is there to treat her. *Carries around a bottle of water whenever she is alone for self defense. }}}} |-|Christopher = | |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 151|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Charleston, West Virginia|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Christopher's Astral Perception is empowered, allowing him to see air differently from everyone else. Every person's breath looks different to him and is linked directly to the soul that is speaking. Angel possessed humans have a very unique looking air when they breathe out, he can tell if someone is truly gifted this way and belongs in La Paloma. Someone's breath will also change slightly to him when they're lying or being mind controlled.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = History *He betrayed La Paloma and killed off many of their members in secret, including Maggie. **This was done to cause confusion and paranoia among the members, causing them to turn on each other. *He's part of a different organization with different ideologies. They see La Paloma as kidnappers that brainwash their members into never achieving their true purpose. }}}} |-|Kit = | |ProfilePic = KitProfile.png|CharacterName = Christopher "Kit" Romero|Sigil = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 156|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = April|Day = 18th|Year = 1966|CurrentAge = 34 -Appears 20|Birthplace = Buenos Aires, Argentina|Nationality = American / Italian / Argentinian|Role = Minor Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel|Level = BOSS|ExperienceBars = -- -- -- -- --|HotStatBars = - ○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●●●●○|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●●|HarmNumber = |UniqueStat = - |DarkStatBars = - |ColdHightlight = |CondHightlight = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Kit does something selfless or strikes down the , his scale slides 1 towards . Whenever he does something selfish or cruel, it slides 1 towards . If asked to roll with , Kit rolls with instead.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = Rolls to or to are reduced by his . If a roll succeeds to his scale slides 1 towards .|Extra Name 3 = ---- |PowerType 3 = Social|Power Effect 3 = If Kit has 1 or more , he can attempt to convince someone to stop their wrongful ways. If he succeeds slide the scale 1 towards and that person and gains the condition . As long as a person is " " they carry 1 forward to any roll that would result in a selfless act. If they do anything selfish or cruel, they lose the condition and gain the " " condition. ---- If Kit has 1 or more , he can call someone out as a sinner, giving them the condition " ". He can do this to any non- character. While " ", Kit carries 1 forwards to all rolls he makes against that person.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Aura|Power Effect 4 = Kit's very presence sanctifies the ground he walks on. All -aligned characters have their rolls reduced by his while Kit is present.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Teleportation|Power Effect 5 = Kit's touch can give an individual the " " condition. Kit is able to instantly teleport to the location of anyone with the condition and perform a Move if he chooses to. The condition fades if Kit loses sight of the person, and he cannot give the condition to non-Human, non- beings.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Almighty|Power Effect 6 = Kit may roll with and look to God for guidance: :10 up, Kit is shown the vision of a wicked individual, knows exactly where they are, and they gain the Condition . :7-9, Kit is knows the general location of a wicked individual. :6 down, Kit is show a vision of the individual, but nothing else. He can only do this once per day.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Almighty|Power Effect 7 = If Kit manages to grab hold of a character, he can instantly cause 10 . This damage cannot be mitigated or reduced by any effect. When used against , , or other creatures, the damage is further increased by his stat. Does not work against other beings, including .|Extra Name 8 = |PowerType 8 = Sex Move|Power Effect 8 = When Kit denies someone sexually, his is increased by 1 and he gains a String on them. When Kit participates in any kind of sexual act, he loses all and gains 1 .}} is meant to show Kit's complete disinterest in typical drama. He has a complete disregard for sexual advances, to the point of being oblivious, and due to him being so vague to others, rarely works to their benefit. * is Kit's way of giving a wrongdoer a chance to come clean and attempt to become a better person. Kit dislikes those aligned with demons, however he knows that even good can be done by evil. Should a person fail to change their ways and become cruel or selfish once more, Kit will not give them a second chance. * gives Kit a home field advantage everywhere he goes. He can expand the area of effect to encompass whole buildings or small fields. Demon and Undead-aligned individuals will know when they're standing on as they will feel themselves and their powers weaken. * can be used both defensively and offensively to allow Kit to appear out of seemingly no where to aid, or assault someone. * is Kit's primary weapon against the unholy, and others in general. It allows him to take down a target before a fight even begins and makes him one of the most dangerous characters to combat. ---- Character Notes *Around the age of seventeen Kit and his family were kidnapped during a vacation in Mexico by a satanic cult. Each of his family members were sacrificed or murdered one after the other. While Kit waited for the cultists to take him an Archangel appeared to him, and told him that together they could end the cult and its practices. After they became one, Kit hunted down and each Cultist without hesitation. **After the deed was done, and the cult was wiped out, the Archangel lost its previous memories, and the two of them effectively became a single mind, knowing only that their purpose is to defend the meek, cull evil, and enact justice. **Kit still has all of his human memories, and has kept much of his human personality, because these memories made up his human personality, he can sometimes act much younger than he actually is, as he was only 17 when he became an angelic vessel. **He does, however, take his work with La Paloma very seriously. *He's stronger than a human of his height and build, but not as physically strong as Alexe or Ricky. **Kit is very agile and dextrous, being an accomplished gymnist, mixed martial artist, and practices endurance training. He's a Brown Belt in Krav Maga, a fighting style that specializes in close combat boxing and disabling an opponent as quickly as possible. *Kit is also ageless, appearing in his early twenties despite being thirty. *He's half Italian, half Argentine. His father was American, which grants him dual citizenship. This allows him to move between North and South America rather easily. **He grew up in Phoenix, Arizona. *He works as a late-night security guard at the Promenade Mall in Temecula. *Despite officially being part of La Paloma, Kit rarely receives direct instruction from other members and usually operates on his own. Because of this he's not good at taking order and generally likes to handle things his own way. *He's completely oblivious to flirting or any kind of advances for that matter. *He will forever be the tallest member of La Paloma. *Carved by angels.*.}}}} |-|Sister Jude = :Sister Jude Shepherd :5'8" / 124lbs. :Born on April 18th, 1939 (57) :Blonde Hair / Brown Eyes :American - Born in South Ashfield, West Virginia :Supporting Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Sister Jude can project an invisible force that disables all -aligned powers of a being it collides with for a few seconds. The force travels slowly at first, but speeds up with distance. Once the force has collided with someone, Sister Jude can continuously channel the effect by reciting the rosary. If her words are interrupted, or her rosary is pulled from her hands, the effect will immediately end. Has no effect on and other non- powers.|Extra Name 2 = ||Extra Effect 2 = Sister Jude, through the use of both her own will and the will of God, can expel any invasive being or beings within an individual, not limited to only , by performing an exorcism. The amount of effort it takes for her to perform this feat correlates directly with how powerful the entity is that she's expelling. Non- beings are easily removed, however are much more difficult, and especially powerful such as Marquis Belxephon are extremely difficult for her to , and massively tax her mind and body. Each time she performs an exorcism it causes her physical body to weaken and wither, effectively aging her. The more difficult the exorcism, the greater she is aged. |Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = A powerful ability unique to Archangels (and higher tier angels) that allows them to kill a being simply by touching them. This works on demons, humans and monsters. If a being has been smote, their eyes will light up with a white holy light, burning the eyes and killing the being. A demon possessing a human will not be protected and will suffer final death. Due to her age, Sister Jude cannot reliably perform without significantly exhausting herself.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = The "invisible" force of Rebuke can be seen by other , , and anyone with a special sight ability such as }}}} *Sister Jude's past is mostly unknown before she joined the church. It is very likely that she harbors a tragic secret, though she'd never tell it to anyone. She took her vows and became a nun in her mid-twenties, at some point afterwards she became the vessel for an Archangel, though the timing of when exactly this happened is ambiguous at best. *Despite being a Lesser Archangel, she is not very physically strong, due to the nature of her powers slowly wearing her down over the years. This is also why she looks older than her actual age, and why she has aged at all, despite vessels for Archangels generally being ageless. *She's very strict and devout, being quite "old testament" in her practices. She believes respect for God and the rituals of the church must be carried out as they have been. She generally dislikes non-catholic christian denominations and non-christian religions. *She does, however, have a more motherly side, and takes in homeless and others in need on occasion. **She met Kit after he came to California, and she helped him find a place to stay and introduced him to La Paloma. *She's much more familiar with La Paloma's workings and members than Kit is, as she's been a members for nearly thirty years. *Her faith and experience have made her extremely powerful, even in her withering age. *Because she assists many of the churches in the Riverside area, she's been seen several times by various other characters, such as the Twins and Ezekiel, though most of them wouldn't know her personally. **Murdoc has spoken with her a few times in the past. He has no idea that she's a member of La Paloma, thinking she's just a typical nun. *She's completely selfless, caring little for the degenerative effects her powers have on her. |-|Natt = | |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 129|HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Berlin, Germany|Nationality = German|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = |HotStatBars = ●○○○○|ColdStatBars = ●○○○○|VolatileStatBars = ○○○○○|UniqueStat = |DarkStatBars = |CondHightlight = |UniqueHightlight = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Principality angels are the overseers of nations and thus absorb languages within days of listening to others. The language never fades from their memory once learned.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} |Notes Content = History *Speaks fluently in German, Russian, Finnish, Portuguese, Czech, Polish and Latin. **Has an obvious German accent when speaking English but appears to know much of the language already. *It was revealed that he's the brother of the founder of La Paloma. **Natt's immortality caused everyone to think he was his grandson, as the founder of La Paloma is over 80 years old. }}}} |-|Sloan = :Barbara Sloan :5'4" / 141lbs. :Born on July 4th, 1967 (28) :Dark Brown Hair / Dark Brown Eyes :American - Born in the District of Columbia, Washington D.C. :Character // Angel - Human Vessel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Sloan has a perfect memory for anything associated with numbers. This allows her various strange ways to remember things that would normally be forgotten by associating it with a number, such as a date, time, address, or even a catalog number.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.|Notes = Sloan's memory outside of numbers is sketchy, and she's can be a bit absent minded sometimes as she's come to completely depend on using numbers to remember everything.}}}} *She tells everyone her name is Sloan, as that's what people called her when she was in school and during her short-lived business career. Very few people call her Barbara. *She's half Japanese, half Irish. *A child prodigy, she's incredibly smart, despite sometimes being absent minded, having two PHDs, one in economics and another in mathematics. She got her first at the University of Virginia and the second at the University of Washington, both by the time she was 20 years old. *She worked as a market analyst for big businesses in New York for three years after graduating, however she saw herself as assisting in too much profit mongering and decided to leave that line of work behind to become more selfless. Soon afterwards she became an angelic vessel, and was found by La Paloma. *She now works as an archivist for La Paloma and on the side as a not-for-profit financial adviser for unprivileged families. **She makes the majority of her own money by trading stock in her spare time. *Believes respect has to be earned, and as such she can be brash and rude. She despises sarcasm and dislikes people that waste her time. She's also unquestioningly loyal to La Paloma, to the point that she's almost blinded by this loyalty. **People that treat her gift for numbers as a novelty irritate her the most. *Because she has a perfect memory for numbers she rarely writes anything down, this makes her invaluable to La Paloma and its members. If she were ever indisposed for a long period of time, or killed, the majority of her work would take years to catalog and re-archive, with many things likely still being lost forever. **This also means that she never writes down addresses, dates, or phone numbers if she doesn't have to. *She has a lot of trouble learning other languages and has a lot of trouble with language-based games, such as crosswords and scrabble. **However she is, quite literally, unbeatable at Monopoly and most numbers-based card games, such as Black Jack and Poker. *Never wears contact lenses, and has very poor vision without her glasses. *Completely unimpressed that you read all of this. Category:Characters Category:La Paloma Category:Angels Category:Lists Category:Supporting Characters